Russia
Russia, officially the Russian Empire, is a faction in Blood and Iron. Historical Information Russia is the largest country in the world. It's land extends from Eastern Europe all the way to Siberia. It's current President is Vladimir Putin and it's current Prime Minister is Dmitry Medvedev, both of which surprisingly switch their roles from time to time. Russia is also a global superpower, as it hosts Nuclear Weapons and has a Military Manpower of over 1,000,000 active personnel and 2,000,000 reserve personnel. Russia is also a major rival of the United States especially following the years after World War 2 . The Russian Empire became the largest country in the world thanks to it's expansion from the Ural Mountains to the Siberian plains and Tundra all the way to what is now Alaska. The Russians conquered many Khanates and Siberian Tribes. Russia, however, gave away their New World Colony to the United States on October 18, 1867, and was renamed Alaska. The Territory became a US State on October 3, 1959. During the time of the Napoleonic Wars, Russia successfully stopped the ever-expanding French Empire from conquering their Country in 1812. Napoleon surrendered to the Russians and retreated back from their Land. This resulted in the War of the Sixth Coalition. The Russian Empire helped out their allies during World War I. However, because of a revolution that happened in 1917, the Russians left the war on that year. Thankfully, the allies won World War I. The Russian Empire was overthrown by Revolutionaries after the February Revolution and was replaced with the Russian Republic. The Republic, however, was short-lived and lasted from September 14, 1917 to November 7, 1917. The Republic was overthrown by the Bolshevik Party and their Red Guards on November 7, 1917. The Republic was replaced with a Socialist Republic known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, also known as the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union, under the rule of Joseph Stalin, helped the allies during World War II against Germany, Italy and Japan. However, the USSR was infamous for splitting Germany in half between a capitalist republic and a communist satellite state. The Soviet Union would have then started the Cold War and formed the Eastern Bloc, which consisted the communist states of the world, against the Western Bloc, which consisted of the United States and it's allies. The Soviet Union, like all the other socialist states in Europe, collapsed after many of it's republics left the Union. On December 26, 1991, the Union dissolved into 15 Republics, all of which once made up the Republics of the Soviet Union. Today, Russia continues the legacy of the Soviet Union, though this time as a Federal dominant-party semi-presidential constitutional republic rather than the Federal Marxist–Leninist one-party socialist republic that the Soviet Union once was. In Blood and Iron Russia appears as a playable faction in Blood and Iron. The faction was added into the game as apart of the Russian Update. Russia appears in the following Maps: *La Rothiere *Steppe *Frozen Forest *The Road To Smolensk Russia has a unique class known as the Partisans. They wield the Pike, which is used to counter Calvary units. See Also *Russian Cavalry Uniforms *Russian Infantry Uniforms *Russian Militia Uniforms *Russian Skirmishers Uniforms Category:Russia